Recently, along with a demand for a semiconductor device having a thinner thickness and a larger diameter, a joining device for reinforcing a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as “wafer”), which joins a glass substrate or another wafer as a reinforcing substrate to the wafer, has been developed.
As the joining device, a joining device, which includes a loading table configured to load a first member having a thin plate shape, a holding plate disposed above the loading table, facing the loading table and configured to hold a second member having a thin plate shape, and a vacuum chambering installed at an outer periphery of the holding plate, has been proposed. In the joining device, first, the holding plate and the vacuum chambering descend to the side of the loading table, and the vacuum chambering and the loading table make contact with each other through a seal ring. Thereafter, a vacuum chamber is formed by the hold plate, the vacuum chambering and the loading table, and an atmospheric gas is exhausted via an opening formed through a side surface of the vacuum chambering to make the interior of the chamber a vacuum atmosphere. Next, the holding plate further descends to the side of the loading table and the joining of the thin plate-shaped first member and second members is performed.
Meanwhile, when the thin plate-shaped first member and second member are joined by using the joining device, there is a problem that voids due to enclosed air occur in a joint surface of both members, whereby the yield or quality of the joined body in which the first member and the second member are joined together decreases. Therefore, in order to solve this problem, a joining device in which a holding plate disposed opposite a loading table is formed with a flexible material and the first member and the second member are joined together while releasing the air exiting between the first member and the second member, has been developed.
The joining device described above can suppress the occurrence of the void in the joined body. However, it is impossible to change and adjust a position of the second member relative to the first member after the first member and the second member are held on the first holding unit and the second holding unit, respectively, before a start of the joining operation. Thus, there is a problem that a position misalignment occurs between the first member and the second member, and therefore, the quality or yield in the joined body decreases.
Some embodiments of the present disclosure provide a joining device capable of obtaining a high-quality joined body in which a first member and a second member are joined together, with no position misalignment between the first member and the second member in the joined body, and a joining position adjustment method using the joining device.